Light to the Dark
by KittyandKat
Summary: What if the Ministry had to answer to a higher power? The royal family was small, the youngest being a sixteen year old Evangeline. Upon her mother's suggestion, she transfers into Hogwarts for protection from Voldemort, but what happens when she finds a log more than she expected? New friends, lovers, and a lot of magic aren't a good combination. Draco/OC. Rated T, may change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is new, so I hope you like it! It will differ a little bit from the original book, which will be explained as it goes on. The events on the train still happen, I just didn't describe them. I hope you like this! Enjoy!  
**

_"Mother, are you sure this is a good idea?" the young woman asked worriedly, standing straight and poise as her mother adjusted her cloak. Her mother, the spitting image of her daughter plus twenty years, held her daughter's shoulders and stared her in the eyes. _

_"This will be the safest place for you, my dear. You are important to so many people, and I have complete trust in Dumbledore and that school." her mother smiled, her teeth even and white. Even with age starting to wear down on her, it hardly affected the beauty of her. Or, so thought the younger woman, who stared up at her mother with adoration. _

_"I'm just nervous, that's all." she gave her a shaky smile. "I'm going to be the only new one in sixth year, what if I embarrass myself?" _

_"Do not fret, honey. You are bright, you will figure everything out very quickly, I promise. There will be people there willing to help you, but remember, don't..." _

_"Don't tell anyone my true identity. Yes mother, I know." she gave her mother a weak smile. "I won't tell a soul, but what if the pure-bloods who have met me recognize me?"_

_"Ah. That, my sweet, is easily remedied." _

_Produced from the pocket of the older woman's deep violet cloak was a necklace. A ruby, held strong and true by a golden chain, glittered from her pale hand. She smiled knowingly at her daughter's confusion._

_"Mother, this is supposed to be hidden. Why do you have it?" she questioned, freezing as her mother fastened it around her neck. Patting her cheek, the woman leaned back and studied her daughter's face on last time. Imprinting the image of her daughter's youthful beauty in her mind, just to get her through to the holidays when they would be able to see each other again. _

_"You know what this does, yes?" her mother asked. Upon the nod of assess, she continued. "Well, this will make it so you cannot be remembered. Whoever has seen you before, though I doubt any of them have, will only have a feeling that they've met you before. And, if they ask, just smile and shake your head no. You will be fine, trust me." _

_"I know, Mother." _

_With one final kiss to her cheek, the young woman stepped away, but not before her mother stopped her and assessed her one more time. _

_Her daughter was the picture of innocence, light captured in every facet of her. Strands of gold tumbled together to turn into her hair, falling down to her chest, the color of sunshine. Styled neatly, not a strand out of place, but nothing too elaborate. Her eyes were like pools of chocolate, warm and sweet, emitting her daughter's inner pureness that her mother knew that she couldn't have inherited from her or her father. It was something gifted to her, a blessing from the higher being that was up there, watching them. Her daughter had a truly good soul, something that nobody seemed to have nowadays. It was something her mother was grateful for, but also scared for. Her precious daughter's spirit could oh-so-easily get crushed in the cruel hands of the Dark wizards, her life ended with a simple flick of a wrist. She did not want that for her daughter, but it was out of her hands now. She would give her daughter over to Dumbledore for protection from that foul man, that man that had taken her husband from her. _

_As of now, her wore a white gown, something very simple, nothing about it pointing towards the fact that she was very much a princess. The bodice clung delicately to her, trimmed with lace, the hem falling down on her toes, over the matching pair of slippers that she had slipped on her small feet before she went with her mother. When she arrived in the office of a Mr. Albus Dumbledore, she would change into her school robes and go down to the Great Hall to wait to be sorted into a house, just like the first years just starting at the school. _

_Giving her mother one last smile, she turned to go towards where her personal guards were waiting to accompany her to Hogwarts. Her mother watched her retreating back, holding back the weeps of sadness over her only daughter leaving for school. It was not that she didn't trust Dumbledore or Hogwarts with the protection of her daughter, because she very much did, it was the fact that she would no longer be able to protect her precious little sunflower from the horrors of the world any longer. _

_'What an odd name for a school' she thought as she strode over to the very men that had guarded over her since birth. 'I do hope that this turns out like Mother says so'._

_She threw a glance over her shoulder at her mother, who was wearing a sad smile that she knew was hiding the tears that her mother would shed once she was gone. _

_'She has never led me astray before' she assured herself as she followed the guards down the steps to the waiting Portkey. 'She won't now. I'm just worrying too much, that's all'. _

_Upon reaching the Portkey, a silver-handled hairbrush, she did as she had so many times before and placed three fingers on it, disappearing, along with her guards, in a swirl of magic and a whoosh of a rose-pink cloak. _

The ride to Hogwarts that year had been a strange one, for all students involved. There were rumors that there was going to be somebody new coming, and not a teacher. A new _student_, who was to start in sixth year, along with Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and Draco. There was no sign of the mysterious new student on the train, nor were there any whereabouts about him or her. Everybody, even the woman who pushed the trolley, knew anything.

This only mildly irritated a few of the inhabitants, who went about their usual business on the train, catching up with friends, eating sweets, waiting for the much-anticipated arrival back to Hogwarts. Harry himself didn't think too much on the fact that a new student would arrive. If the student was there for him, whether it be for bad or good, Dumbledore would have told him himself. Since he had not received word from anyone about this, he simply settled back in his seat and listened as Ron rambled on about how he wanted to meet the new student, hoping that if it's a girl, she's pretty, or if it's a boy, that it would be good at Quiddich so they could start building up their new team.

Hermoine, who was in the corner with her nose in her book, stared at Ron in disdain. Whoever it was, she was convinced that they would be an utter mess, considering that they had been privately tutored their entire lives up until now. She at least hoped that the student's parents taught her well. It would be nice for her to have a friend that wouldn't constantly ask for homework help or opinions of other girls or something of the sort.

Draco himself didn't concern himself with the new student. If it were anyone important, he would have found out by now.

So, the students continued their journey, into the new year, into the beginning of a new adventure. Because at Hogwarts, there were new mysteries to be solved every day, new things to be discovered. There was magic in the air, magic in their blood, but it was up to them to learn how to tap into it to use it to their own advantage.

The ride to the school was almost restless, the students eager to get back to school, all wondering who this new student would be. The first years just wanted to get a glimpse of the school their parents (or the teacher that helped them buy their supplies, depending on their bloodlines) had told them so much about, a new quest to be conquered.

Walking into the Great Hall and sitting down, the students craned their necks, looking among the group of first years to catch a mere glimpse of the new student that had captured everybody's curiosity. To their disappointment, they had saw nothing out of ordinary. Just a bunch of scared little first years, waiting to be sorted into their houses.

Professor McGonagall walked in, but it was not her that had caught everybody's attention. It was the girl behind her. Oh, how they were amazed by her! From her hair, swaying locks of gold that captured the light of the candles in the most fascinating way, to the way that she held her chin up and seemed to brim with self-confidence. Though, the truth was far from that. The girl was scared out of her wits, but she had the sense to not show it. She figured that it would take a lot of courage to be able to keep up with all of these students who had been here for years.

Before the professor could speak, however, Professor Dumbledore stood to draw the attention away from the new girl.

"Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he greeted merrily. The new girl watched him curiously, wondering how a man such as him could remain merry after all that has happened in his life.

"As you all may have heard by now, we have had Hogwarts history made, by accepting a new student in her sixth year. Before she is Sorted, everybody, please meet Evangeline Summers."

Evangeline smiled and waved, blushing slightly at the applause she received.

"I expect you all will welcome her graciously into your ranks like she had been here since your first year." Dumbledore said, staring expectantly out into the crowd. "I will save the rest of my speech until after the Sorting. Welcome, all newcomers of Hogwarts!"

With a flourish, he sat down again.

Draco stared up at the new girl with interest. Evangeline? That seemed fitting, for one such as her. She seemed to emit some sort of... radiance, some sort of light, that drew him in and made him want to get to know her. He shook his head furiously at this. He didn't need to know her, he had a job to focus on. _But that doesn't mean you can't have something on the side..._

Professor McGonagall pulled out her scroll and read off the first name.

"Evangeline Summers!"

Though she paled a few shades, she still gave a shaky smile and walked up to the stool with the Sorting Hat with a renewed sense of confidence. She _could _do this, no matter what.

She sat down on the stool, back perfectly straight, as the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head.

_Ah... Very interesting, my princess. Very interesting. Quite a mind you have here, no? _

_I would prefer if you kept my title a discretion, if you would._ she replied mentally to the Hat. She could hear it chuckle in her head.

_As you wish, my Lady. Now, where to put you? _

It seemed to ponder for awhile.

_A fresh mind is there, but so is bravery and cleverness. You are very tricky indeed, my Lady... _

It had to be the longest Sorting in Hogwarts history. The princess grew more and more nervous the longer the Hat sat there, contemplating.

"Gryffindor!" it finally declared, loud and proud, to the anticipating audience. While a few tables groaned with disappointment, Gryffindor howled with success. They had received the new student, and as a plus, she was gorgeous! The guys were already drooling over her, she knew that much.

_Too bad they don't know that I will not be accepting any lovers while here. _she thought to herself with a secret smile as she waltzed down to her table and sat, if not boldly, next to Hermoine Granger, who looked startled for a moment, before smiling. She had a strange feeling about this girl, but she simply shook it off for now.

"Hello. My name's Hermoine Granger." she greeted, extending a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Evangeline."

And with that, the new Hogwarts year began, for both the old and the new. It would be such a shame that tragedies would soon be striking down on the happy school.

**What do you think? Leave your opinion in the review section! I hope to hear from a lot of you! **


	2. Chapter 2

The morning had come swift for Evangeline, though she had woken up hours earlier than the others girls sharing her dormitory. Nerves of the new year had gripped her sleep, and she had woken just minutes before dawn had broken over the piece of land that was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

So, instead of trying to wrestle another hour of sleep from her body, she swept over to the window and perched on the windowsill, watching the sun break over the horizon, the orange-red hues coloring the sky from a light lavender to a deep burgundy. Dew lightly misted the grass that shone a light green on the ground beneath the window. In the distance, the Forbidden Forest could be seen. Even with the early morning light, the forest held nothing but darkness and released an air of terror for those without a brave soul.

She started to think of the view outside her window, the sunrise that she watched when she had the chance and the energy. While the sun looked the same, the land that the light hit was very different. At home, her glass doors, which led out to a balcony, showed a world that was filled with magic and life. The royal gardens sprawled out beneath her balcony, complete with a pond filled with fish, flowers, all kinds of fruits and vegetables. They even had an apple orchard that she always went to pick apples from every fall. She missed it... She missed home.

Sighing, she rested her head on her knee, knowing that she would not be able to see her home again for a really long time. She supposed that it wouldn't hurt to reminisce, at least, about her old life, the one that she wanted back so desperately. But it was not to be. Her life hadn't been the same since her father died. And it would never go back to that degree of happiness. Not in her lifetime.

"Evangeline?"

She jumped, whipping her wand out, and span to face the bedraggled face of Hermione Granger, who obviously had woken up in the same manner that Evangeline had. Upon the recognition, she put her wand away, face feverish, and held a hand to her heart to express her fright. Hermione arched an eyebrow at her reaction. Nobody ever reacted to being scared by whipping their wands out and pointing them at their face.

"Oh, Hermione, don't scare me like that." Evangeline said, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized who it was. "What has woken you up?"

Hermione, after eying her new bunk-mate up and down, said, "I should be asking you the same." She nodded towards the window seat that Evangeline was currently perched on. "May I?"

"By all means." she gestured towards it. "I was up to watch the sun rise. It's very pretty here in Britain."

Hermione, after sitting down, realized what she had just said and became very curious about the new student.

"You are not from England?" she asked to sooth her aching curiosity. "I was wondering where you got your accent from. It sounded familiar."

Evangeline, after realizing what a piece of information she had mistakenly given out, smiled and played along with Hermione to keep her from asking any more questions about her home.

"Oh yes, I'm from Français. Perhaps you've been there?" she questioned back, leaning her head against the smooth glass of the window. She seemingly scanned Hermione for any sign of suspicion for her strange words, but, thankfully, she had gotten none of that from the frizzy-haired witch.

"Oh yes, I've vacationed there during Summer holidays once. It's very nice there." she stated. "Pardon me for asking, but why are you coming so far for school? Shouldn't you be going to Beauxbatons School of Magic? Surely that's far closer to home than Hogwarts."

Evangeline bit her lip as she wracked her brain for answers. Her mother did give her a few reasons to tell the students on why, but for the life of her she could not find any of those that she could put on her tongue to appease Hermione.

"Mother merely wants me to be taught under Dumbledore, that's all." she said with a graceful smile as she plucked something out of thin air. _Crisis averted._

It wasn't like it was a total lie. Her mother thought Dumbledore was a splendid headmaster, and when they were trying to figure out where exactly she should be sent for protection, Hogwarts was her number one choice.

"Oh." Hermione smiled. "Dumbledore is a very good Headmaster, don't you think?"

"Oui. He is very good at what he does." she replied. She felt it safer with Hermione to use her French a little bit more, so it seemed like she was homesick, not running for her life. It felt more natural than her English did anyways, considering it was her home language, but she supposed that after awhile it would be switched around. After the months spent at Hogwarts, using her French would seem very strange, foreign, almost.

They continued to talk in hushed voices until the other girls in the dormitory started to wake up and get ready for the day. Hermione stood from their perch first, brushing off her pajamas and starting towards her bed.

"Could you perhaps show me around today?" Evangeline asked shyly as she went towards her own bed to gather her clothes. "I'm not very sure on where to go and I don't want to get lost."

"Of course." Hermione said earnestly. "I would love to. We get our schedules at breakfast today. We can compare them and see what ones I can take you to."

"Thank you very much." Evangeline said politely, on the inside sighing with immense relief, before starting to pull off her dressing gown that she had worn to bed and put on her Hogwarts robes. She did not enjoy the uniforms that all students were required to wear, but she knew that it was not her place to say anything different. So, begrudgingly, she adjusted the black skirt and tied the tie around her neck.

"Harry and Ron will probably be around us a lot, if you don't mind." Hermione piped up from her bed as she tried to straighten out her frizzy hair into some semblance of order. "They'll be able to show you to the classes that I'm unable to. Don't worry, you'll like them."

Evangeline glanced up from her position on the floor, pulling up her socks and fixing her shoes on her feet. She knew who Harry was, obviously, but Ron was somebody she was unsure of. While she met both at the dinner last night, she didn't really know what kind of people they were and that made her nervous.

"That would be very nice." Evangeline replied, putting her hair in a simple braid down her back. "Now, are you almost ready? I would love some company down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Hold on, I just have to tie my shoes." Hermione said, bending down and fixing her shoelaces. Evangeline tapped a random rhythm on the bedsheets while she waited, an action that she wasn't used to doing. Princesses never fidgeted, they always had perfect posture, poise, etiquette... At least that's what her mother tried to drill into her head.

Evangeline waited patiently by the door after that little habit was broken, and when Hermione got over to her, she quickly turned and started off in the direction she knew to lead to the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione by the Fat Lady. When their eyes fell on Evangeline walking next to her, Harry's eyes widened in surprise and Ron gulped nervously.

"Hello, boys." Hermione greeted. "I hope you don't mind, Evangeline asked me to show her around today and I said that it wouldn't be a problem. You will show her to the classes I can't, right?"

"Of course." Harry said, the first to regain his composure. "It wouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you all so much." Evangeline beamed at them, causing Ron to shift his collar uneasily. "I came, afraid that I wouldn't be able to find anyone that would be willing to show me around, and now I have you guys!"

"Why would you think nobody would show you around?" Harry asked as they stepped through the portrait and started towards the Great Hall. "I mean, you seem like a very nice person and I think Ron and I can both say that you are very pretty. Why would you be scared of that?"

"Call it paranoia." she laughed, the sound light and free. "I've only ever been privately tutored before, and now here I am, in a castle, among students who have been here for years and years. It just shook me up a bit, that's all."

"I see. I suppose anybody in that situation would feel a bit nervous." Harry replied. "Watch that step, it disappears!"

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her around the step before her foot could sink down into it. She stared at it in bewilderment as it went back to looking like a normal step. Laughing shakily, she disentangled herself from his grasp.

"Thank you." she said, continuing on her way.

As they walked, Harry politely inquired about how she enjoyed the feast the day before.

"I thought I was going to faint yesterday before being Sorted. All of those people looking at you, wondering why you were there." she laughed uneasily. "It gave me a bit of a fright!"

"Don't feel bad. Ron over here turned green when he was called up to be Sorted first year." Harry laughed as the red-headed wizard glared at him and punched him.

"Shut up, Harry." he grumbled, angry at being embarrassed in front of the new girl. Evangeline in reply only laughed again.

"If it makes you feel any better, I thought you looked very confident up there." Hermione insisted, dodging a ghost as it floated through. Evangeline stared after it in fascination. "Have you never seen ghosts before, Evangeline? There are plenty around Hogwarts."

"Oh no, I have. That one just looks eerily familiar..." she trailed off, glancing back at it before turning back towards the group. "I'm sure I'm just being silly."

But in the back of her mind, Evangeline knew that she had seen that ghost before. She would have to look into that later.

"Harry, Ron, hold up!" they heard a voice shout. The four of them turned around and saw two people, Seamus and Neville, run towards them. They stop in their tracks when they see Evangeline. Quickly, they picked up their pace again and reached the group.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." Neville said, his eyes going to the golden-haired witch next to Hermione and Harry. "Blimey, you're the new student, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. What is your name again? I believe you introduced yourself last night, but I forgot." Evangeline chuckled. "I've been under a bit of stress lately and it's affected my memory."

"I'm Neville Longbottom." he introduced himself, shaking her hand. "And if anybody's got the memory problem, it's me. One time in first year-."

"And I'm Seamus Finngian." Seamus cut in, reaching out his hand to shake with her. "How are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

"It's been very lovely." Evangeline replied, shaking his hand. Though she thought the way that he cut off Neville was very rude, her mother always taught her to be nice to whoever you encounter. "I'm Evangeline Summers, if you didn't remember."

"Oh he remembered." Hermione muttered under her breath. She liked Evangeline, she really did, but all the attention that she was getting from the boys really irritated her. She wasn't even jealous, it's just that it seemed like they've never seen a pretty girl before and their reactions made her head spin. Evangeline either did not notice all of the positive attention or did not show them any reaction to it. She could tell by talking to her that she was a smart girl, so her money was on the latter.

"So, Evangeline, do you have somebody to show you around Hogwarts?" Seamus asked as he walked beside her, effectively replacing Hermione's place. Hermione saw the way that her eyes flashed towards her in apologies, but then went back to his.

"Yes, Hermione is. And if we do not share a class Ron or Harry are." she replied back politely. "I'm glad, because this whole castle seems very confusing."

"Oh it is." Harry said, opening a door for them. "Open for a thousand years and still nobody's figured it out yet."

"But it does seem very intriguing. I'm excited to go exploring!" Evangeline's smile almost lit up the hall they were in. The boys were in awe on how she just seemed to illuminate whatever she walked by, person or object.

"Harry knows his way better than anybody. I bet he could take you to all of the interesting spots." Neville said, nodding towards Harry, who didn't seem to be paying attention. "Harry?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure." he said, but he seemed very distracted. Evangeline noticed but did not call him out on it. It wasn't any of her business anyways.

They entered the Great Hall and sat down as a group. Evangeline helped herself to some porridge and a roll while listening to Ron recount the stories of his infamous twin brothers.

"Mum never thought that they'd get anywhere with all of those things, and now look! They got their own bloody joke shop!" Ron exclaimed. "They're richer than anybody in the family and couldn't even give their own brother a discount!"

Evangeline smiled at him, clearly amused at his ramblings.

"I've heard of their joke shop." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I visited it while I was on vacation in London once. It amazed me, the variety of things they had! I felt like a child in Honeydukes!"

"Really?" Seamus asked, surprised. "You don't seem like much of the practical joker."

With her golden blonde hair, sweet, brown eyes, and innocent smile, nobody thought that she would be capable of pulling a joke on anybody else, especially with the kind of things that George and Fred sold at their shop.

"My mother hates it when I pull out a few things from there." she smiled again. "Hated it even more when I started to order from owl post."

They started to laugh at this, but Harry caught his eye on somebody heading their way. Somebody he did not want to see.

"Look who's coming." Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione. Their eyes flashed up, and were soon filled with menace. Evangeline was clueless as to what they were talking about and what made the look in their eyes so icy. By the time she turned to see what they were looking at, the person had already came up next to her.

"Hello." he greeted in an almost arrogant tone of voice. "You're Evangeline Summers, right?"

She nodded her confirmation.

"I am. Who might you be?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side. "You seem familiar."

"I'm Draco Malfoy. These are my friends Crabbe," he gestured to the short and fat one on his right. "And Goyle." he gestured to the tall and chubby one on his left.

She balked as she remembered where she had heard that name before. During on of her visits to Britain, she had met his family because they were a higher-up pure-blood family. She thanked her mother for the necklace that concealed her identity as she replied, as cool and polite as ever.

"It is very nice to meet all of you." she said politely, her eyes going over all of them. Crabbe and Goyle did not strike her as being the smartest broomsticks in the shed, but Draco's cunning eyes made her nervous on the inside. While he was a very attractive man, perhaps one that she would date if she were not in this circumstance, she knew that she had to keep her eye on him. She could tell that he would be smart enough to see right through her disguise.

"Get out of here, Malfoy." Harry spat from beside her. Evangeline turned and looked at him in surprise at the tone of voice he used.

"Yeah, we don't need your Slytherin trash around here." Ron sneered at him. Evangeline seemed rather shocked at their display of hostile behavior. She turned to Hermione for help, but she seemed too focused on the fight to care. While she didn't say anything, Evangeline knew that she felt the same way. It almost offended her.

"I didn't come to talk to you three losers." Draco said rather haughtily. "I came to talk to the new student and to offer to show her around the school."

"I'm sorry Draco, but I already asked Hermione to do it and she said yes. Thank you for offering, though, it was very kind." Evangeline said slowly.

"Evangeline, you are new here, so let me explain something to you." He put his hand right next to her plate so he could lean in closer. Instead of getting intimidated, she simply stood her ground and stared him straight in the eye. "Hanging around these three will cause you nothing but trouble. Why don't you come and hang out with people that will make Hogwarts enjoyable for you instead of getting you into danger every two seconds." Draco glared at the Golden Trio, his eyes remembering all that has happened between them.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I prefer to really judge people for myself before making a decision about their character, thank you." she replied calmly. "I mean you no offense. I would feel more comfortable with people of my own house for now. Maybe after I am more settled into Hogwarts I will be more apt to make friends with others."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. He knew that she was telling the truth, but why she felt the need to hang around the Trio he was not sure. He would switch her over to the better side soon enough, though. Like she said, she simply wanted time to settle with people of her own house before exploring the others. After she was ready, he would come in and snag her up for his own.

"All right. Later, though, we are going to hang out and you will see just how much of a mistake you've made." Draco clarified. "For now, I'll say my goodbyes."

"We shall see. Good-bye, Draco. I best be getting back to my breakfast." she said. Her face had since gone blank, as it usually did whenever she got into a tense situation as she was in at that moment.

"Good-bye, Evangeline."

Draco, after signalling Crabbe and Goyle, strode away, throwing a glance back at the pretty little Gryfinndor girl with the chocolate eyes and sunshine hair. He did not like being rejected. Not at all.

"Pardon me, but could you please explain to me what all of that was about?" Evangeline asked, biting into her sweet roll.

"We've had a rivalry for years. Slytherin and Gryfinndor have always hated each other. Doesn't help that Draco's on the Dark side." Ron said with a snide look. "He's always hated us three though. Harry for being the Boy Who Lived, Hermione for being muggle-born, and me for being a blood traitor."

"Speaking of, what is your blood line? You've never said." Seamus piped up from where he sat.

"I'm a pure blood." she said quietly. Nobody seemed to look very surprised. "But that gives no excuse for talking down on other people's family history. I do not approve."

They all fell into silence. Rarely did anybody, especially a pure blood who's obviously been raised with the best, ever stick up for the impure bloodlines. It was unheard of. So, when she gracefully swept away from the table, books in hand, more than a few sets of eyes followed her.


End file.
